When Things Don't Go As Planned (Two-shot)
by Singeramg
Summary: Darcy knew she shouldn't have went to Tony's Stark's Party...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

This is short little two shot I wrote trying to break my writers block. Sequels are much harder to write

to people. Show some love for random drabble...

* * *

1:When Things Don't Go As Planned TwoShot

LokixDarcy

_"Oh no"_

_I couldn't really believe what I was looking at. This had to be some kind of sick joke that Tony had orchestrated to teach me a lesson. I looked again and knew in my heart of hearts Tony had nothing to do with this. Oh no, this was all me and Loki._

_I looked down again and flashed back to the night that got me in this mess..._

* * *

*Flashback*

"I don't want to go Jane! Besides Thor will be there you won't even need me."

"Come on Darcy, please it will be fun! I don't want to be the only normal one." Jane said plopping onto the empty side of Darcy's bed.

We had moved to New York to be closer to Shield and Erik. Jane had really benefited from the move had dragged me with and seeing as I had finished my schooling for now it wasn't that bad to be in New York.

"Who lied and told you I was normal?"

I countered with a smirk. I didn't want to go to this party. Most people would call me crazy. Who turns down a chance to party with the Avengers and most of top secret spy organization that nobody ever heard of? This chick right here. I had no problems staying home and deciding how to cause trouble on Monday morning.

"Darcy come on please, you're not doing anything productive, and we should intermingle with these people, after all they are our colleagues and we have been here for 6 months already."

"Hey I have plenty productive things planned thank you very much."

"Really? Like what?"

"ABC family is having a Harry Potter weekend and tonight they are showing Goblet of Fire. You know it's my favorite in the whole series behind the last book."

Jane shook her head laughing at my love for the never dying Harry Potter. I might be a 23 year old college grad, but in my heart I will always be a child for Harry Potter.

"That sounds so pressing Dar seeing as you own them all, look I know this move hasn't been the funnest thing, but I'm glad you came. I couldn't have done this without you. I just don't want you to spend another weekend holed up with Chinese takeout. It's a freaking Tony Stark party and he has invited you and you are going."

Jane said the last part to me with a tone of finality that meant I couldn't wriggle my way out of this party situation. I sighed in defeat and tossed the covers from my bed so I could get moving. The party was due to start in an hour and a half. Jane smiled at me and moved so I could get all the way up from my spot.

"What are you going to wear?"

She asked me.

"I don't know that nice purple top you bought me and a pair of jeans?"

Jane scoffed, and I knew my comfy pair of converse with the sharpie writing on the sides would be left at home.

"Oh no you are not. This is a party, not a trip to visit the Statue of Liberty. Go take a shower; I'll pull you out something to wear."

I felt like Jane was the mom and I was the berated child as I walked over to the bathroom.

"And WASH YOUR HAIR AGAIN!"

She called out as I closed the door to the bathroom. Tonight was going to be a long night and it hasn't even started yet...

*Later on-Tony's Party*

This was your typical Tony Stark Party. Loud music, free food, bunches of people and a hell of a lot of free booze. Tony had rented out a club and invited all Shield employees to this function, which was the main reason I had even gotten on the list. Jane had dressed me in the one thing I had forgotten was even in my closet. It was a black and green dress the hugged every curve in my body and had the deepest V cut you could find. The green outlined the V-cut and then they met in the middle and trailed down the middle until it hit the bottom of the dress that ended about mid thigh. I had bought it a few years ago back in New Mexico, but sadly I didn't have much of a social life there either so I never got the chance to wear it. I had even considered throwing it out or donating it but I hadn't, Hindsight I should have.

Jane wasn't much of a girly girl but she knew how to pull together a party look. She paired the dress with a pair of black heels and she turned my hair into a full, sleek head of model hair. I could have done a commercial for shampoo if I wanted. When the makeup was said and done and I had my rarely used contacts in, I couldn't help but think she did a great job, although when they saw her I'd be a distant memory. She had on a red halter dress with matching heels. Her dress flowed at the bottom and reminded me of the famous Marilyn Monroe white dress only in red. Jane looked amazing and I knew it would be just like it was at work. I'd be the odd girl with the glasses, only useful because Jane said so.

That had been the real reason I had no interest in coming to this party tonight. I always felt like a shadow, invisible to everyone, especially when the brilliant Jane was around. I wasn't jealous of her at all, and believe me I had no secret urges to be her in the slightest, but I did have the urge to being my own person every once and awhile. Working for Jane had its benefits you know free time mostly, and now that I had been employed by Shield to be her lab assistant I had great pay, and a roommate who got paid ten times more than I did that helped cover the cost of an apartment in New York, but I felt like I didn't matter, and I guess I didn't in the hindsight of Alien princes dropping from the sky and such but I guess I wanted to feel like that all the time and not just when I was bringing her coffee or on a fun day playing assistant to the Avengers and high level Agents including Coulson and Hill who could never remember my name. I didn't want to come to a party to be ignored I got enough of that during the week.

"Hey Darcy I'm going to find Thor and the rest of the Avengers."

"I need a drink first, go ahead without me. I'll meet you over there."

Jane nodded excited to go make eyes with her Asgardian boyfriend. She took off and I headed toward the bar. The bartender smiled at my chest and then looked at me. A common reaction to me having my large chest on display like Jane had done.

"What can I get you to drink beautiful?"

He said in a lame attempt to flirt. Umm...no. He had entirely too much Axe or whatever shit he used on. I could smell him clear across the bar. I couldn't imagine how bad it was for the other bartenders.

"I need a shot of tequila first and then make me any fun fruity drink of your choice."

He laughed at me and poured the shot leaving it with me before mixing my drink and sitting it next to my shot.

"And what is this?"

"It's a fun one. It's called 'Fuck me Sideways'. You will like it."

I laughed at the name and took a sip finding it to be better than I expected. I turned away from the bar to reach in my bra and pull out my cash then I popped it into his tip jar with a smile. (I wasn't going to be bothered with a purse tonight thank you very much.) He shot 'thanks' at me and I took my drink to go find Jane. When I did find her she was with Thor and all the other Avengers. Jane was of course curled around Thor and hadn't realized I walked into the roped off area until she heard Tony whistle. I wasn't sure why he whistled but I'm sure it was the reason Pepper laughed and rolled her eyes. I was still happily sipping at my drink when I walked in so I didn't realize everyone was staring at me minus Thor and Jane. Tony's eyes popped out his head and he quickly put them back in.

"Well well well it looks like science girl knows how to clean up! Welcome to my party!"

Tony said with a huge smile on his face.

"This is a nice party. Then again all I've heard is how great your parties are. Decided to actually come to one."

"I aim to live up to expectations then drop them on their asses much like everyone will be by the end of the night… well except for Steve."

We laughed, it was a well known fact that Steve couldn't get drunk because of his enhanced body which looked nice in that crisp white button down shirt and dark pants. Steve could get a buzz going though if he drunk enough. I walked over to Thor hugging him as much as I could without spilling my drink. He had gone with red as well choosing or should I say Jane choose a red shirt for him to wear as well.

"Lady Darcy, it is always a pleasure to see you my friend!"

Thor boomed toward me. I smiled at him.

"It's not like you aren't always at our house Thor."

He laughed and Jane blushed as the group took the time to laugh again. It was during the laugh I noticed a shadow in the corner of the area. How could I forget about him?" The group went back to talking about something random, Thor and Jane went back to being absorbed in each other and of course I became the invisible one, so I drifted over to the one person who was invisible as well, only he chooses to be.

"Good Evening Loki."

I said sitting in the other available bar stool at the small table he had commandeered. The dark haired prince sat dressed in mortal wear as he would call it, a black dress shirt and equally dark pants. His hair coming just past his shoulders, and resting sleekly just as the owner of said hair was. His green eyes pierced through me as soon as I put ass to seat.

"I prefer to sit alone."

Was all he said in his clipped tone, I didn't notice his eyes slide across my chest because I was interested in my drink again. At his words I scoffed, of course he preferred it. It doesn't mean I was going to move my butt from my chair. I didn't want to stand on these heels longer than necessary.

"Of course you do, but do you see these shoes?"

I said hoisting my leg up so he could see the shoe, but his eyes moved up from my shoe up the length of my leg back to my eyes.

"Meaning?" He said coolly.

"Meaning, I'm not moving. Besides I'm not staying long. An hour tops then I'm high-tailing it home."

"Why would you leave the festivities so soon after arriving? Especially after you have spent so much time on making yourself more attractive?"

He said to me and I wondered if he was complementing me or poking fun at me. You could never tell with Loki.

"I only came because Jane made me. I wanted to stay home and watch TV in my PJ's with a huge box of pizza."

Loki shifted in his seat and took a sip of his dark colored drink. I took the time to look him over. Loki confused me on the inside. He raised some of the normal emotions and then he brought up some questionable ones as well.

He had been ordered by Odin to come back and help restore the damage he had caused during his reign of terror. As it turned out while Loki was a bit butt hurt about his family issues he wasn't in control of himself when he was down here terrorizing us poor mortals. Some big purple dude name Thanos had apparently controlled him into doing all that shit. That didn't mean that Loki was given those ideas only the drive and determination to make them come to fruition. So in other words he was your normal depressed,moody, sightly sociopathic Asgardian but he had no intentions for Earth's domination. Director Fury had allowed Loki to return to earth as he wished with the one guideline that he join the Avengers initiative and fight alongside Thor again. Loki having had his magic semi- bound, (only enough to rebuild things faster on earth) agreed as did Odin so once he had served out his punishment he got his magic back, but he was still under very close watch by Thor. Loki had been very quiet, only glaring mostly, and the Avengers themselves took the longest to accept him, especially after what he did to Clint and Erik, but about a month ago, Loki risked his life to save a bunch of people and three dogs from a building fire just because he had heard it was happening with his great hearing over a passing cop car. He wasn't looking for praise and wouldn't have told anyone because he wasn't doing for some twisted reason, but some random person had snapped of a picture of him saving and much to his chagrin everyone praised him as the hero he didn't want to be. I thought it was decent of him to intervene when he didn't have to when showed me he wasn't the complete jerk must people thought he was. On any given day I had bunches of conflicted emotions one moment I was angry with him like I should be for what he's done to my friends but then again Loki was hot, like melt your ice cream cone in the middle of winter level of attractiveness. I found myself staring at him when nobody would be watching, even going as far as to have a couple of raunchy dreams about him that I would never tell anybody about, not even Jane, who would attempt to commit me if she found out. I was a conflicted and confused woman.

"That sounds interesting." Loki said sarcastically while looking past me at the people on the dance floor.

"It will be, but in the meantime I will be enjoying a couple more of these drinks, the bartender is amazing." I said drinking another sip of my drink. Loki eyed the colorful concoction warily.

"So what brings you here to Tony's party? I didn't peg you for the partying type."

"I'm not, it was either this or have Mjolnir sat on my chest until he returned and knowing him he would have returned home with Lady Jane forgetting me completely."

I nodded, it sounded like Loki was in the same position I was in. Being dragged somewhere against our will. The bartender had put a strawberry on the side of my glass and I took it off biting into it, it was sweet and just perfect, so I unwillingly groaned. I also hadn't realized how hungry I was until that moment.

"What is it that you have been drinking that provides you with such pleasure?"

Loki asked me with his eyebrows furrowing.

"It's called a 'fuck me sideways'."

Loki's bright eyes got bigger and he moved forwards a bit, leaning in toward me. His Adam's apple bobbed in his throat.

"Excuse me Lady Darcy; I think I haven't heard you properly, could you repeat yourself?"

He asked me not really believing the name of the drink.

"I said it's called 'fuck me sideways'. At least that what the bartender told me it was called when he made it for me."

"You Midgardians really have odd names for your beverages."

I laughed at the puzzled look on his face, and slid the remaining part of my drink over to him.

"Try it."

"I don't think…"

"Oh come on, if you don't then you will be wondering all night how it tastes and when you finally decide what you want, it will be too late."

I offered and it seemed my advice worked because Loki grabbed the glass and shot back the rest. I waited for his reaction with baited breath.

"It is not entirely unpleasant, although I enjoy the harsher drinks your realm has to offer."

I smiled and stood up from my seat.

"Have you decided to vacate my table?"

Loki asked, although I missed the fleeting look of displeasure at my standing in his face.

"I'll be back shortly. I want another drink and one of the sliders from the food table. So don't give away my seat."

I said with a mock glare and then a laugh. Loki nodded in agreement, and I walked away. I laughed to myself slightly; I had honestly demanded he not give away my seat, me demanding something of Loki? There must be some full moon that I hadn't seen, and it was making everything crazy and backwards. I wasn't going to disagree with the change though…

I made it back to the table with my burger, a drink for myself and one for Loki. He looked surprised when I sat a whiskey in front of him. He sniffed the drink and took a sip.

"How did you know this was what I was drinking?"

"It was a wild guess...No really you've been hanging with Tony. His office has all the good stuff and if it wasn't then I figured you were type for hard top shelf alcohol."

Loki took another drink and I took a bite out of my sandwich.

"This is freaking awesome. I need to ask Tony who the Caterer is."

"Have you not eaten anything before you consumed your spirits?"

"Nope. I told you I had plans to order pizza."

"You will be drunk very soon if you do not consume more food."

"Hey I can handle my liquor thank you very much."

I said finishing off the mini burger. I was taking another sip when the song changed to some top 40 pop song I felt somebody touch my arm. I recognized him as the cute but quiet Agent that they sometimes caught playing Galica on his computer not that he ever got in trouble.

"Oh Alex, hi."

"Hey Darcy. I'm surprised to see you, I thought you weren't coming?"

Alex had mentioned the party to me earlier when I went to drop off some analysis papers for Jane.

"I wasn't but you can't say no to Jane. So here I am."

"Yes and you look stunning."

"Thanks."

I said smiling.

"Darcy would you like to dance?"

"Yea sure."

I smiled at him and let him take my hand to lead me out to the dance floor. I never saw the pair of sharp green eyes narrow at my back and at the man who dared to take me away from the table.

Alex and I started dancing, he moved close enough to let me know this wasn't supposed to be a friendly dance. I wasn't entirely comfortable with his junk poking at my back and that was only because he was pressed almost flush against me. I discreetly moved away turning around so we were face to face. I put my hands on his shoulders and moved as a way to keep dancing and also keep him at bay.

"You look happy to be away from Mr. Dark Cloud."

He said referring to Loki. I laughed.

"He isn't that bad."

"Oh please he want to kill us all. I'm just glad you didn't get trapped."

"Are you supposed to be my superhero then?"

I said slightly perturbed.

"Yes."

He said matter-of-factly, moving more into my space after I put my hands down.

"Well thanks but I think I can fend off Loki if he did want anything to do with me."

I said trying to turn the conversation around. I didn't think Loki was that bad, a bit of a misguided soul? Yes, but he wasn't as bad that he would hurt me. Alex was quickly turning me off to the thought of him and if he tried to mash himself against me one more time I was going to knee him in the balls.

"Nonsense I'm am Agent."

"Aren't you a junior agent?"

"Yea, but I've got skills."

I tried not to roll my eyes in his face, it would be rude. His attitude was bugging me, something in his tone rubbed me the wrong way.

"You know what, I'm tired I'm going to go back to my table. Thanks for the dance."

Alex smiled at me and moved out my way. I stomped away thinking that I was going to the bar, when I felt somebody grabbed my wrist and yanked me back into solid chest. Some random ass drunk guy started dancing with me, and I didn't want to dance.

"What in hell! Who are you let me go!"

I fight against the hold. The bearded guy laughing with his friends and kept on holding me.

"Hey you small dicked jackass, let me go!"

Before I could elbow him the stomach and finish my disabling moves á la Gracie Hart when the sweaty flesh was ripped away from my body, and I heard a grunt. I turned around really fast and saw that Loki had the sweaty drunk guy by the throat.

"I think the Lady said to let her go. You will do well to mind your hands or you will lose them."

The sweaty guy was turning blue. I ran over to the two and shook his arm.

"Loki let him go! He's not even worth it. Please!"

I pleaded with my eyes praying he didn't kill this guy over her. Loki's eyes darkened by rage slid over to hers and dropped the man at their feet. The guy coughed and sputtered coughing try to catch his breath.

"The next time I will not be so forgiving, It will be all to easy to rip your hands from your body and end your pathetic existence. Never touch her again."

Loki wasted no time pulling me away from the crowd that was watching waiting for Loki to snap back into his old ways. Tony who had just been informed of the situation was explaining that Loki had snatched up some shield tech guy to Thor.

"Brother what have you done?!"

Darcy stepped forward before Loki could start talking.

"He didn't do anything wrong. That douche bag freaking grabbed me while I was on my way to get a new drink and was making me dance with him. I couldn't break free and Loki got the guy off of me. He helped me out really."

I said to Thor.

"Is this true brother?"

"She has no reason to lie for me. Nor would I be able to convince her to do so."

"Well then, a toast should be hoisted in your honor. Thank you for protecting my friends honor, you had no reason to do so."

Thor lifted his drink up to Loki and everyone else followed suit even Clint. I didn't exactly have a drink so I touched his arm. Jane moved toward me pulling me away from Loki so Thor could smack Loki on the back in excitement.

"Are you okay?"

Jane fussed over me, checking me out for injuries like a child.

"Jane stop fussing I'm fine. I swear you would think you were my mom."

"I'm just worried."

"I know, but Loki got there before anything untoward happened. I'm cool, but I am going home."

"But you have only been here an hour. Don't let that prick ruin your night."

"It not that. I really want to go home, and get out of these tight clothing. Plus I really want a large meat pizza, can't get that here."

"Fine."

Jane said with a sigh and we walked back over to the group.

"Alright everyone. I'm heading home for the night."

I walked over to Tony hugging him and Pepper goodbye.

"The party was fun!"

I circled around the group and made my last goodbye Loki.

"You kept your word to leave within an hour of your arrival."

"Yea, I'm the type to stick to her guns. By the way, thank you for what you did. You didn't have to do it so thank you."

"Anytime Lady Darcy."

His eyes had something in them, but it was something I couldn't place.

"Hey Darcy how are you getting home?"

I hadn't thought about the fact that Jane drove.

"I guess I'll have to take a cab."

"Isn't Loki like a master magician? Poof her home."

Tony suggested to us and I laughed.

"He doesn't have to do that."

"It is as well. I will take you home. Besides I want some of this pizza you speak of."

"Okay, if your sure. Lets go..."

*Darcy's Apt*

I had to hold onto Loki so he could take us home. Even though he had never been to our apartment despite the fact that Thor was over here all the time, he was able to appear directly in my living room. Man I was glad Jane and I hadn't left the place a mess before we left for the party.

Loki had moved away from me when we landed. He looked around the room and nervously I cut the TV on.

"Well have a seat, I'm going to find the pizza place menu."

I kicked off my heels letting them land next tithe couch and then I walked into the kitchen digging around in the junk drawer until I found the place I was looking for.

"Anything in particular you want on the pizza?"

Loki thought about it for a moment and then said.

"I am partial to...I believe it is called bacon."

"Great me too."

I ordered a large pizza with all the supreme toppings. The guy said it would be delivered within an hour so I went into the living room and sat across from Loki in my normal seat while he sat in Jane's.

"So explain to me this...Harry Potter movie entertainment we will be watching..."

I broke out into a grin and excitedly started to explain...

*Hours later*

We were halfway through HP and Chamber of Secrets and Loki was disagreeing with a lot of the 'magic' displayed so far in the series and we were only two movies in.

"These mortals no not how to wield magic, wood would never properly conduct powerful magic."

"They have different cores inside you know like dragon heart-string, unicorn hair, Phoenix feathers although Harry's Voldemort's are the only two with the Phoenix. All the cores hold magical properties each wand is made from different wood."

"All am saying is that wood would be negate the strength of the magic."

"Look don't step all over my fandom or I'll record your words and toss you to tumblr. Let's see if you make it after the fangirls get to you."

He looked at me confused and I laughed turning back to the film. I reached forward and took another slice of pizza.

"You speak in odd terms Lady Darcy."

"Just call me Darcy."

"Fine. Why are you so comfortable around me?"

He asked me all of a sudden surprising me.

"I have a taser."

"Taser?"

"That thing that disabled my brother? Would you use that on me?"

He said with a smirk.

"I sure as hell would."

"You don't trust me?"

"I never said anything like that. I trust you."

I wasn't sure how to express what I was trying to say without letting him know that I sometimes thought about him naked.

"I trust you Loki. You got that jackass off of me earlier. Why wouldn't I?"

Loki looked at me, waving his hand toward my T.V. subsequently freezing my screen. I had to look at him now.

"If I hadn't pulled that brute off of you earlier, would you trust me to be in your home? Would you trust me to dine with you in the dark?"

He questioned me not letting on to the purpose behind of his line of questioning. I felt trapped in the moment I knew if I looked directly into the blazing green of his eyes, I'd get lost forever. I looked away finding different spots on the wall and staring at them.

"Yes, I would. Besides your whole world domination trip from before, you have not expressed a desire to kill me so it's more of a proceed with caution flashing traffic sign thing."

"So you do have reservations, what makes you abandon them so readily?"

"What is with all the questions? Have you been watching Dr. Phil?"

"Who is this Dr. Phil you speak of?"

"Dr. Phil is a therapist. He picks people's brains."

"Will you not answer my questions?"

He smirked at me, I got up from my seat, trying to ignore how relaxed he seemed on our couch. I took the almost empty pizza box from the table, feeling the eyes bore into my back. I hadn't taken off the dress yet and felt self conscious in the harsh light of the kitchen.

"I'm waiting Darcy."

"Fine. I trust you Loki, is that what you wanted to hear?"

I put my hands on my hips. Loki's lips curled upward into a smile making me more nervous than it should have.

"Well, it's a start. Your agent friend, why has he not joined you this evening?"

"Because I'm not that type of woman."

"Meaning?"

"Loki, I don't make it a habit of inviting men home. Especially the ones that think I'm a damsel in distress from sitting at a table drinking with the God of Mischief."

"He thought I would cause you harm?"

Loki stood walking over to the island counter-top I was standing on the other side of. I didn't exactly move away but I retreated further in the kitchen under the pretense of putting cups into the dishwasher and food in the refrigerator.

"Yes."

"Do you think I would hurt you?"

"No. I told you I trust you. Now can we stop with all the questions and unfreeze my TV dude."

I said and I turned around to give him a slight glare.

"Do my questions make you uncomfortable?"

In all honestly they were harmless questions he was asking me, but at the same time I could help but feel like they were building up to something else, and I couldn't shake the tension that was building up in the apartment.

"I...umm...No. I'm just not sure why you want to hear my answers."

"You are interesting."

"Are you the same Asgardian that tried to kick me out of my seat earlier?"

"I am one of the same. Tell me something Darcy, if you don't make a habit of bring men home, why am I here?"

He held his hands out motioning at himself, distracting me from the fact he was moving from the other side of the counter. I looked at him, he couldn't think that I invited him here under false pretenses.

"Because Tony Stark has a big mouth."

"You could have said no."

"Loki you are beating around the bush. Tell me what your hinting at."

Loki gave me that smile. You know the one that tells you he's plotting on you and you don't even have a chance to be prepared for the shit he's about to stir up. His hands smoothly clasped to his back and I wondered how quickly I could get past him and to my taser. I started moving toward the exit that he was currently standing at. The shirt he wore pulled at his biceps and my lady bits got happy at the mischievous look on his face. Damn him for being so attractive, I slightly wondered if he was going to kill me would he at least let me pretend I was happy in my dying breaths.

"You seem to be questioning something. Want to share?"

"I'm fine. In fact I'm great."

I was moving closer to where I would have to move past Loki. I was inches away from him and into the safety zone when Loki trapped me in between him and the counter-top. I got a deep whiff of his unique scent and I slightly swooned. This was not me, I wasn't the type of girl to loose her cool at a guy getting too close. Then again this was not ordinary man, this was Loki. His icy breath sent tingles down my spine and goosebumps formed on my arms from the raw sexual tension between us.

"What are you doing Loki?"

"I'm doing something about what we both have been avoiding."

And with that his lips crashed into mine. Our lips blended together in the most delicious of ways, with him dominating our kiss, though I didn't mind. When we pulled apart my blue eyes met his green ones and I was taken back by the intensity there.

"You must tell me now if you wish for this not to go any further."

Loki said to me moving to straighten out his stance. When I didn't say anything he traced the dip in the front of the dress. I shook a little at slight graze of my breasts.

"If you do not stop me now, I will touch anywhere I please, I will taste every inch of you, I will ravish you to the point of exhaustion. I will have you."

My insides clenched as my thighs rubbed together and I grew wet at his words. I launched myself onto him before I realized what I was doing, and before I knew what was going on, we were in my bedroom with Loki sliding his hands under my dress, his slender fingers landing on the strip of my panties. I gasped slightly and my hands found his shoulders as his fingers kept making a journey to a place they hadn't been. The bed was under me before I could process he was laying me back...

*End Flashback*

The rest of that night was spent with me yelling various curses, praising various gods and yelling his name amongst unintelligible words. He found his fair share of pleasure in me as well it honestly had been the first time I had ever seen Loki let go but since that night two months ago he had been M.I.A. He had been staying on Asgard practicing magic he had told Thor, only coming down to Earth if the Avengers needed to assemble but avoiding me at every turn. I was mad at myself because I let him get to me, let him have all of me and that ass couldn't even have the decency to address me properly. He was acting if that night was all my doing. He came on to me, he trapped me with a counter behind me, he kissed me! Granted I hadn't done much in the way to stopping him, but he had no right to pretend I was the one who began this. I hadn't even asked him for a relationship. I could be a grown-up and be intelligent to understand it was a one-off but he was being just downright childish. Now because we got caught up in the moment we were in big trouble...

I hadn't exactly told anyone, not even Jane that Loki and I had sex (and a lot of it) the night of Tony's party. Now I was carrying an Asgardian-Jotun-alien prince baby and I had no one to turn to for advice. I was completely scared and freaked out of my mind, I couldn't even turn to Loki because he wasn't speaking to me. I couldn't tell Jane she would yell at me and say "Darcy how stupid could you be! Why did you let yourself get knocked up by LOKI of all people!" Then she and Thor would treat me like an invalid and try to whisk me to Asgard. If I told S.H.I.E.L.D they would have me on the strictest of lock-downs until the baby came out and then they'd take it away maybe and kill me for good measure. I couldn't give the baby away because of his or her unique parent. I only had two options and neither of them was ideal. Not have it or run and disappear forever...


	2. Chapter 2

NORMAL DISCLAIMER!

I don't have much to say, except I hope you liked it.

Be forewarned... Major Fluff...

* * *

2: When Things Don't go as Planned Two Shot..

I called into work the next day after finding out I was pregnant under the guise of being sick, which wasn't a lie because I did feel like crap. (Morning Sickness was kicking my ass hard only two months in.) I sat crying in my room contemplating my options, and I knew there was only one logical option. I got up quickly, packing the largest bags I could carry with everything important I would need, I left Jane a note telling her New York wasn't for me (Crying the whole time mind you) and that I'm sorry I left without a goodbye. Then I went to bank to pull all the money I could get my hands on and drove out of New York...

One would think going far, far away was the best options but for a pregnant emotional woman, who couldn't stay warm for shit I just wanted love and a warm blanket. I went home to my mom and dad in Virginia.

"Darcy! Sweetheart what a surprise! What are you doing here?"

My mom as always greeted me with wide arms and hugged me. I just broke down crying in her arms...

It took sometime but I explained what type of situation I was in and she looked shocked but she didn't send me away.

"Oh Sweetheart, it's okay. You are safe here, We will help you."

"I'm scared. I can barely remember to feed myself, how am I supposed to remember to feed a baby?"

My mom laughed at my frazzled state and hugged me from her spot next to me.

"We are here okay. Your father will be trying to drive to New York and shoot this Loki character once we explain the reason you are staying, but he will be just as supportive. We will help with the baby. Now have you thought of names yet..."

My mom said touching her hand to my stomach...

*Darcy-5 months*

I found a job as a secretary in a law-office and the lawyers were all very nice to me and my little man or lady. I had decided I didn't want to know the sex of the next Lewis. (I wanted my child untraceable and how many kids have the last name Laufeyson or Lokison whatever.) Jane had tried calling but I never answered her, because I knew I'd spill my guts and tell her everything she asked, then I'd end up in a nice room that served as a cage. Worse Loki would find out from her and come to kill me, the girl he didn't want and the child he didn't want. Oh no Jane was a big no no. I destroyed my cellphone on a day trip over to the next state after realizing they could track me if they wanted.

There were downsides to living with your parents while you were with child of your own. If I thought my parents were annoying sometimes when I was younger, then I would certainly think they were annoying now. It took all of me some days not to want to scream and toss things at their heads. The other downside to them is the constant mollycoddling. My mom would not let me leave the house without at least two jackets and a sweater after that time she found me shivering, with my lips blue, and unconscious. She was scared but I knew my child was at least a quarter frost giant, if not half so strange shit would happen, but once she added a couple of thick blankets I was fine. The baby was just testing the boundaries of his environment inside of me. I think he realized mommy wasn't cold like him and couldn't handle it. I was 5 months and I felt huge even if my mom told me I wasn't big at all.

I chose today to get out of my house and start doing some shopping for the baby. My mom wanted me to get some groceries for the house so I used that excuse so she didn't try to tag along. I pulled at large hoodie that belonged to an ex on over my tee-shirt and jeans that were barely fitting me. I looked in the mirror, my baby bump non-existent under the hoodie and if you didn't know that I was pregnant then you wouldn't. People would probably look at me kinda funny because it was exactly cold enough for thick sweats like this but f. them I was now at least 10 degrees colder than I should be on a daily basis. They could look all they wanted but I was cold...

I pulled into the mall parking lot sighing as I cut the car off to face the stores with all trying to find the best deal for the cheaply made products that only cost the stores selling them 10 cents to make. I grabbed my purse and got out the car and once inside I looked at the directory for baby stores.

1 hour later...

I had bought myself my first pair of maternity pants and while they were infinitely more comfortable than the jeans I had, I was not happy. On the bright side I had started buying essentials like baby soaps and onesies. I was doing okay until I saw a onesie with the Avengers (Loki included) on it. It was so cute and yet as soon as I saw it I busted into tears and ran out the store and down the hall onto an empty bench far away from the store. I felt the world closing in on me and I was sad. I missed my friends terribly, shit I missed Loki too. I wanted him around for the birth our child, but I couldn't have him trying to kill me either. I wiped my face but only more tears came down my face. Then before my eyes hung and silk handkerchief, I reached out taking it without question, feeling horrible to be wiping my face on such a nice piece of fabric that probably cost more than I would make in a month.

"Thank you."

I said handing the swatch back without looking up.

"You are welcome Darcy."

My head popped up at the familiar voice and the sound of my name. Blue met intense green and I think I stopped breathing.

"Loki."

Shit! He was here to kill us. I stood up backing up from him and somehow in my fight or flight mode I choose flight. I tried to run but of course with my pregnant state and his long legs he caught up with me almost comically fast. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him.

"Let me go."

"Why should I? So you can run back to your lover?"

He gritted out with an angry look in his eyes. I looked at him confused.

"What in the hell are you talking about? And what are you doing here?"

"That is a mans article of clothing is it not?"

"Well yes, but I haven't seen its former owner in years. Are you here to kill us? Cuz I don't wanna die and it didn't do anything to you. He's so helpless..."

I started rambling, going into the beginning stages of a panic attack. I was crying and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I couldn't let him kill my baby...

"Calm yourself Lady Darcy!" He waved a hand dispelling away any health issues I was suffering from.

"Why would I kill you. I would not cause you such harm even if you have made it clear you no longer want my affections."

"W...what I haven't made anything clear, wait a minute... How did you find me?"

"Shield got a hit on your license plate from this places security cameras. We haven't been able to locate you through facial scanners, you shop at nondescript stores I suspect. I could not track your scent after your bank stop, and you dropped off the face of the earth. You worried Ms. Foster sick, no phone calls no letters she nearly fell ill with worry for your safety. I have come to take you home."

"I am not going anywhere with you."

"Yes you are. I do not have time for your impertinence Ms. Lewis."

"Fuck you Loki."

I said yanking my arm from his with help from my child I guessed. I would never be able to do so otherwise.

"Too late."

It dawned on me he didn't have a clue of my new condition.

"More than you know"

I mumbled. Trying to get to the exit I had parked my car at.

"Meaning."

Loki said and I rolled my eyes. I forgot about the damn super hearing.

"Nothing. Look I'm not going anywhere, so just poof back to where you came from and leave me alone."

"Your scent has changed."

He said seemingly surprised.

"I changed my body wash, the other one was making me dry..."

"No, your scent that only you have. It no longer smells of you. It has been tainted, changed slightly somehow."

Loki looked perplexed and he moved closer to me.

"Okay good for me. I'm going home."

I found my car keys and then they vanished away before I could put them in the lock.

"Darcy look at me, why won't you go home to Lady Jane?"

"Loki LEAVE ME ALONE! AND GIVE ME MY DAMN KEYS BACK!"

He smirked at me.

"You know I've always liked that about you. The fire you have. I have missed you."

He moved trapping me to the car much like the counter. The baby could clearly recognize the other parent and was now doing flips in my belly. I subconsciously touched my stomach. Loki moved to kiss me. I got pissed and pushed him off.

"Get off of me you prick! You left me that night. You got all that you wanted from me and left me! You've made if perfectly clear you do not want me or anything to do with me! Don't come pull this ' I've missed you ' shit on me and hope to waltz in and our lives when you feel like it."

As soon as I finished my sentence my hand flew up to my lips to cover them. As soon as I said our the pieces clicked in Loki's mind, and now the Asgardian was more shaken than I had ever seen him before.

"Your scent has changed..."

He gasped out, his eyes looked at me but he was confused.

"Loki please... Don't kill me..."

He pulled me toward him while tears ran down my face. I wondered if he'd let me call my mom and dad to tell them I loved them one last time. Instead of snapping my neck he ran his hand down my back to my hips and then slid my hoodie up until the bump was revealed to his eyes. He surprised me by caressing the bump.

"He is my child...my son."

I cried even harder, Loki confirming my thoughts of a boy. He looked me in the eyes, tears pooling in the hypnotizing eyes I had unwittingly fallen for.

"Yea, he's..."

Loki didn't let me finish the sentence his mouth capturing mine soundly. Once realized I still had a need to breath he pulled away.

"I have been a fool. To think that I could stay away... That if I pulled away before I admitted that I had fallen in love with you, that the feelings would go away."

"W..wh...at?"

"Darcy Lewis I have fallen in love with you."

"Stop lying..."

"I'm not, I may be the god of such things but I stand before you with nothing but truth. I love you, I have since I first saw you. Through the eyes of the destroyer when I sent it after Thor. Your beauty so unassuming yet it had the ability to catch me so subtly that I before I knew it you were in my mind. After I woke up from that dark place I was in, I wanted you still so while on earth I did my best to be cold, get you to show me something that could make me classify you with everyone else, but you didn't. I knew I was no good for you, but I am a selfish man at times. That night of Stark's party was everything I ever imagined of you, and I knew if I let you even attempt to know me, I'd never be able to let you go. I ran away, monsters like me do not deserve love."

I felt hot tears slide down my face as Loki looked down in shame. In a bold decision I reached up and touched his face softly.

"Bad decisions do not make you a monster. It makes you wiser, and eventually experience shapes who you are. It's what you learn from those mistakes that determine what you become. I don't give a crap about that."

Loki looked surprised that I didn't care about anything he thought I'd be upset about.

"Darcy I promise to always be there and take care of you and my offspring from this moment on."

I smiled reaching up to my face to wipe some tears off.

"I believe you will."

"I love you Darcy Lewis."

" And I love you Loki Laufeyson."

He smiled leaning forward to kiss me softly on my lips.

"Now this is horrible timing but I really want a large order of chili cheese fries right now."

"You are a strange mortal."

"Yep, but I'm your strange mortal..."

* * *

There it is, my small little drabble of Darcy and Loki fluff...


End file.
